


Stony MCU

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, MCU AU Fest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Una petición, una noche solos.





	1. I want your bite

Estaba nervioso, la mirada que lo acechaba desde hace rato era cada vez más intensa. Trato de mantener la respiración calmada pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, parecía que la sola idea le estaba excitando. Terminó su trago de whiskey y pidió un Martini, tenía que tomar algo o saldría corriendo haciendo que todos se percataran de su nerviosismo. Lo había anhelado hace mucho pero en serio no creía que cedería, que tras tanta palabrería barata, el otro aceptaría. También lo deseaba, por eso tenía esa mirada tan depravada hacia él.

 

Ya no sabía si estaba embriagado por el alcohol o los nervios. Las piernas flaqueaban, sus manos temblaban y su corazón estaba cada vez más acelerado. La sola idea de lo que ocurriría le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda y su pelvis. Lo había ansiado tanto y ahora que ocurriría, el castaño no sabía qué hacer. Quería correr pero su deseo se lo impedía.

 

La fiesta se hizo más amena, la poca gente que quedaba se reunió para platicar, cantar y seguir bebiendo. Era el momento. La mirada del rubio chocó con él, la sentía, parecía que lo desnudaba. ¿Cómo un hombre podía causar tanta excitación en él? Tomó un trago más cuando escuchó el ajetreo.

 

-¡Vamos Cap!-dijo Natasha- Solo quédate un poco más. No seas aburrido.

-Tengo que irme… Mañana tengo misión y no he dormido en días.

-Bueno-dijo Banner quitandole a una Natasha un poco ebria-. Es razonable, vamos Natasha-ella balbuceo algunas cosas para quedar recostada en el sillón donde Clint se burlaba de su estado. Steve salió a su habitación. Tony tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-¿También te vas?-preguntó Banner al ver a Tony empezar a irse, volteó tratando de disimular.

-Brucie… si tomo una copa más estaré peor que Romanoff- sonrió, se dirigió a su laboratorio pues no podía parecer que iba tras el Capitán.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Sharon viendo con burla el caminar de Tony, que ya estaba algo ebrio-. Siempre se coordinan esos dos.

 

Tony caminó hacia su laboratorio, su habitación estaba cerca así que prefirió ir ahí. En su caminata sintió la presencia de alguien tras él, se sobo el cuello desde la nuca a su barbilla, siguió caminando con esa presencia casi acosándolo. El calor seguía, el deseo seguía. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, tras tomar el pomo sintió como dos brazos fuertes lo aprisionaron y un abdomen duro se pegó a su espalda, iba a caer si no se sostenía. Volteó como pudo y lo vio ahí, con una mirada hambrienta, un rostro voraz que se lo comería en segundos. Tony sonrió complacido. Lo tomó de la placa militar que asomaba por su cuello y lo jaló hacia él.

 

-¿Está listo para perder su virginidad, Cap?-le susurró de forma arrogante, antes de poder ver la reacción del rubio, este lo había tomado de la cintura y le estaba devorando los labios.

 

Tras el intento fallido de abrir la puerta mientras Steve lo estaba devorando, este lo cargó sujetándolo de sus glúteos, Tony lo rodeo de la cintura mientras lo abrazaba del cuello para hacer más profundo el beso. Se estaban devorando, se lamía, se mordían sin despegarse. Hace rato que les hacía falta el aliento pero seguían ahí, en ese profundo beso. Unas risas se escucharon de fondo, alguien venía. Steve abrió la puerta con Tony encima de él, y la cerraron con violencia.

 

No supo cómo llegaron a la cama, pero tenía encima a ese Capitán que parecía desearlo, comerlo ahí. Con desesperación el rubio lo desvestía, cuando encontró esa piel bronceada lo único que supo hacer fue lamerla haciendo que Tony tuviera pequeños espasmos de excitación. El Capitán era bueno con esa lengua, cada parte que tocaba quedaba caliente, le quemaba pero quería seguir disfrutando. ¿Cómo siendo virgen sabe tan bien donde ir? De pronto lo sintió, la gran erección de Steve sobre su pierna.

 

-¡Wow, Cap!-dijo mientras el otro le lamía los pezones-. No lo imaginaba tan grande-. Esto llamó la atención de Steve quién lo miró extrañado, tenía el rostro rojo de la excitación.

-¿Así que lo habías imaginado?-Tony se sonrojó mientras se lamía los labios.

-Siempre que me sentía solo-rió travieso mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

 

Steve apretó su mano con la sabana para no írsele encima tan pronto, quería contener su deseo aunque con Tony parecía imposible. Se levantó quedando hincado en la cama, se desabrochó los botones de la camisa pero a la mitad fue detenido por Tony.

 

-¡Alto, alto!-dijo, Steve lo miró dudoso-. Eso quiero hacerlo yo.

 

Tony se incorporó en la cama, se quedó sentado mirando hacia un Steve que estaba conteniéndose de forma maravillosa. Bajo la vista a los pocos botones de esa camisa azul que le quedaba tan bien, los siguió desabrochando hasta que pudo notar ese hermoso abdomen. Ya lo había visto otras veces pero ahora se veía tan apetecible, se acercó a lamerlo. Steve reaccionó. Lo mordía y lo lamía mientras miraba las reacciones del rubio. Steve estaba conteniéndose pero no sabría por cuanto.

 

Entonces Tony quería experimentar, quería saber que tan salvaje podría llegar a ser ese súper hombre. Lo empujo haciendo que se sentara en la cama y con la mano le hizo un gesto de que se permaneciera ahí. Tony sonrió travieso y se quitó la corbata que el Capitán no había quitado bien, dejó caer el saco quedado con la camisa desabrochada que mostraba su torso. Steve tragó. Tony mordió su labio inferior, terminó de desabrochar la camisa para seguir con sus pantalones, Steve quería ir pero Tony se lo negó. Tras desvestirse completamente, se recargó en la cabecera de su cama y miró a Steve que estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas para no atacarlo.

 

-Solo quiero que mires, Cap-este trató de contener su respiración que ya estaba excitada.

 

Con toda la vergüenza y excitación que pudo, abrió sus piernas para mostrarle todo a Steve. Este abrió los ojos apreciando cada rincón de Tony, quería atarlo, quería devorarlo. La hinchazón en sus pantalones se lo suplicaba pero hizo caso a las palabras de Tony, como buen soldado. Tony estaba duro, su erección fue lo primero que hizo que Steve  le urgiera ir por él. Los dedos de Tony empezaron a tantear su propia entrada, Steve lo miraba incrédulo. Tony comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos mientras seguía dilatando la entrada, a la vez comenzó a masturbarse. La sola imagen dejó a Steve con la boca abierta, con la cordura a punto de mandarla al demonio.

 

Después de unos minutos de gemidos de Tony, de que jugara consigo mismo, se vino. Su semen cayó en su propio abdomen y su rostro rojo miró a los ojos de Steve. Tony seguía duro pues estaba esperando la mejor parte. Esos ojos que parecían poseídos lo confirmaban. Steve se acomodó en la cama y lo asechó, de nuevo el deseo de Tony emergía. Su respiración se aceleró aún más.

 

Con enojo, Steve lo tomó de la cintura para recostarlo, Tony se sorprendía de la fuerza. Le excitaba. Steve uso sus propios dedos en la entrada de Tony, este iba a protestar hasta que se sintió invadido. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido. Lo acaba de hacer él pero las manos de Steve eran mágicas, sabían lo que hacían. Sus dedos eran largos y lo tanteaban desesperadamente. Steve encontró el lugar, presionó haciendo gemir fuerte a Tony. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a un hombre y no le estaba molestando para nada. Se miraron con deseo, querían besarse.

 

-Podrías…-Steve lo miró- fingir que soy alguien más-dijo Tony. Steve lo miró extrañado-. No creo que sea tan excitante la voz de un hombre. Digo… será tu primera vez y con un hombre-bufó Tony-. Deberías…

-Ya entendí-dijo Steve molesto-. Si eso quieres.

 

 

Steve se levantó, desabrochó su pantalón y tomando los muslos de Tony, le abrió aún más las piernas. Sacó su miembro, Tony lo miró sorprendido, realmente era grande. El deseo le regresó aunque el comentario que hizo antes los saco un poco de ese idilio. Steve lo penetró con violencia haciendo a Tony encorvar su espalda. Se sujeto de la almohada para contener el gran placer. Steve sentía como Tony apretaba tan bien, tan solo de entrar ya quería llegar al orgasmo. El cuerpo de Tony le gustaba tanto.

 

Se empezó a mover, movía su cadera con fuerza para penetrar a Tony. Este soltaba gemidos vulgares, le arañaba los brazos y le acariciaba el abdomen. Steve le robó un beso que contuvo un gemido, Tony lo abrazó del cuello para seguirlo besando mientras Steve lo penetraba y comenzaba a masturbarlo. Se soltó removiéndose en la cama por el placer.

 

-Steve…Steve… Steve…

 

El Capitán se estaba volviendo loco, la cordura le fallaba y cada movimiento de Tony lo desquiciaba. Lo penetró con más fuerza sintiendo a Tony venirse a la vez. Steve cayó encima de él, trató de no quedar totalmente encima. Se iba a levantar cuando Tony lo empujó para quedar acostado de espaldas, Steve se sorprendió al ver a Tony montarlo. Tony no estaba excitado pero Steve sí, Tony tomó el miembro de Steve y lo dirigió a su entrada cayendo en él lentamente. Cualquier rastro de cordura, Rogers lo había perdido.

 

La imagen era majestuosa, Tony subía y bajaba con la cabeza hacia atrás soltando gemidos. Mientras más aceleraba el movimiento de caderas, más Steve lo mordía, lo lamia, lo deseaba. Se tentó a tomar los glúteos del castaño, a apretarlos y acariciarlos. Era la parte que más le gustaba de Tony, quería aprovechar todo lo que pudiera para acariciarlo.

 

Tony lo recuerda, recuerda aquellas miradas lascivas que de vez en cuando Steve le hacía. Buscaba ignorarlas pero de pronto se volvieron necesarias, al punto de que él las provocaba. Sabía que Steve lo veía con deseo cuando usaba poca ropa, cuando estaba en su traje ceñido o simplemente cuando se estiraba. A veces Tony hacia todo a propósito para que reaccionara, para que en un arrebato Steve lo raptara y se lo hiciera en el baño o en alguna habitación pero eso no pasó. El mismo Steve estaba jugando su juego.

 

Tony es muy obvio cuando hace las cosas con intensión, esta vez Steve no iba a caer primero. Quería hacer sufrir al castaño como él sufría al verlo en todas sus provocaciones. Estaba sin camisa cerca de él, a veces se ejercitaba en los lugares que Tony transitaba para que lo viera, sabía que Tony solía espiarlo cuando hacía ejercicio y sudaba. Lo rosaba a propósito, quería que el castaño fuera el primero en caer y lo hizo.

 

Steve estaba caminando a la fiesta que organizó Tony por… ni siquiera lo recuerda. Lo hizo más por cortesía que porque tuviera ganas. Tendría una misión al siguiente día y no había podido descansar debido a otras cuestiones de trabajo en S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando se dirigía a la fiesta, fue jalado de la camisa a un baño, era Tony quien lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared. El rostro de este estaba rojo. El castaño hizo que Steve lo tomara de la cintura, este se dejó llevar. Lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para quedar cerca.

 

-Después de la fiesta… ¿tienes algo que hacer?-Steve sabía a qué se refería.       

-¿Tienes algún plan?-Tony sonrió y se acercó para lamerle los labios.

-Si no lo tienes te veo en mi habitación después de la fiesta.

 

Tony se soltó, acomodó su ropa y salió del baño para recibir a sus invitados. Steve se había excitado al tacto con Tony. Este respiró profundo, volteó al lavabo a echarse un poco de agua fría para bajar… el calor. No sabía desde cuando Tony tenía ese efecto en él pero ya era inevitable fingirlo. Toda la fiesta no dejó de mirar las acciones de Tony, las risas, los coqueteos, todo. Desde que empezó la fiesta deseaba que se terminara para poder tener ese arrogante rostro gimiendo su nombre.   

 

Y justo ahora su deseo se cumplió, una de las piernas de Tony la tenía en su hombro mientras lo penetraba. Este contenía su gemido y mordía un poco la almohada pero Steve lo penetraba más profundo para dejar oír su gemido. Lo excitaba y este también le gemía, bajaba a besarlo y volvía a gemir en su oído para excitarlo. Lo volvió a hacer pero ahora en vez de gemirle, hizo una pregunta.

 

-¿En serio quieres que me imagine a una mujer mientras gritas mi nombre?

 

Eso despertó a Tony del placer, Steve lo miraba con ojos tristes, como un cachorro suplicando amor. No, no quería eso. Quería que Steve estuviera excitado con él como hombre, que deseara su cuerpo, que su deseo fuera solo por él no por una novia muerta o cualquier tipa que apareciera de pronto. No, Steve era suyo. Bajó su pierna del hombro de Steve, este se sorprendió. Tony lo abrazó del cuello para darle un beso. Steve le respondió, metía su lengua para jugar con la de Tony, lamerle los dientes, explorarla, morderle los labios y lamerlos. Cuando se separaron Tony le sonrió pícaro.

 

-¿Serías mío, Rogers? ¿Serías solo mi propiedad?-le susurró al oído, Steve lo embistió por impulso.

-Sí… Siempre.

 

Tony sonrió complacido mientras Steve comenzaba a morderle el cuello en un arrebato de deseo.


	2. Desbloqueado el Paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de esta vez es Locked out of heaven de Bruno Mars
> 
> ¿Vieron el tráiler de End Game? Esa madre me dejó mal y tenía que hacer algo para sanar mi corazón roto :( entonces les traigo sexo y cursilerías para el MCU 🤭

  
Nunca tuve mucha fe en el amor o en los milagros  
No quiero poner mi corazón en riesgo pero nadar en tu mundo es algo espiritual

Tony le devolvía la sonrisa de forma coqueta, Steve le guiñaba el ojo contestando sus coqueteos. Sonreían, se deletreaban cosas sin decirlo en voz alta y sonreían en complicidad. Tony le deletreo algunas palabras sucias que provocaron el sonrojó de Steve, aún así le sonrió contestándole mientras Romanoff y Clinton hablaban entre ellos y María Hill, revisaba algunos datos de su tablet frente a Steve. Aprovechando esa distracción, ellos coqueteaban.

  
Desde ese “acostón”, como lo decía Tony, tras la fiesta, Steve y él tenían esos encuentros casuales en cada parte de la torre. Hasta ese momento nadie sospechaba pero realmente era excitante la forma de llevar lo que sea que tienen. No era un compromiso pero tampoco dormían con nadie más, en especial Tony. Y después de hacerlo con Steve, ni loco volvía a hacerlo con alguien más. Steve sabía complacerlo y eso le causaba mucha curiosidad.

  
Sabía que ese sujeto no era virgen cuando estuvo con él y le molestaba un poco. Se supone que él le quitaría la virginidad pero resultó que no fue así. Lamentablemente lo hizo caer en algo adictivo que solo ocurría con Steve. Por eso no había aceptado tener nada serio con el Capitán porque quería saber la verdad antes de arriesgarse a algo más. Y ahora sufría por ello. Si todos conocieran su relación, Tony ya se hubiera robado a Steve y lo llevaría a la habitación para jugar con ese desastre de hombre que era ahora.

  
Sudado y sucio por la misión, su traje totalmente desgastado, barba bastante crecida al igual que su cabello. Tony estaba excitado con todo ello, no sabía si era porque hace meses no lo veía o porque esa apariencia de lobo lo excitaba. Steve siempre es un hombre limpio y en forma, era la primera vez que una misión duraba tanto para dejarlo en esa condición. Deseaba tanto restregarse en él y que Steve le hablara de forma sucia al oído.

  
Quería liberar al lobo que traía dentro.

  
Steve terminaba de darle los últimos detalles del reporte a Hill y cuando ella se volteaba o miraba algo en su tablet, aprovechaba para ver a Tony quien, tras su taza de café, le daba una sonrisa de complicidad. Meses sin nada y verse ahora eran insoportables para su cuerpo. Quería frotarse con Tony y llevarlo a la habitación para enloquecerlo. En especial con ese traje ceñido que remarcaba ese enorme trasero que se reflejaba en los muebles de la cocina.

  
-Eso sería todo, Capitán-dijo Hill, Steve volteó antes de que ella notara que le sonreía de forma coqueta a Tony-. Tome unos días de descanso, que lo merece.   
-Gracias, eso haré.  
-Romanoff, Bartón-dijo Hill mirando a estos dos que platicaban sobre algo de su misión, la miraron-. ¿Podrían seguirme para ver los últimos detalles de lo que sigue?  
-Claro-corearon ambos agentes, se fueron tras despedirse de Steve y Tony quienes se quedaron solos.

  
Un silencio pesado se apoderó del lugar. Steve quería ir a bañarse y afeitarse antes de estar con Tony pero algo le impedía moverse. Tony parecía actuar como si nada y Steve no sabía qué decir o hacer. Si fueran pareja, Steve no hubiera dudado en ir corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo. Preguntarle sobre cómo le había ido sin él, lo mucho que lo extrañaba y llenarlo de más besos.

  
Pero no lo eran… no sabía ni lo que eran y no sabía si tenía derecho a decir o hacer algo con Tony. Dudo, viendo que Tony no actuaba, dio media vuelta para irse pero Tony soltó un quejido de dolor tratando de abrir algo.

  
Tony tampoco sabía qué hacer o decir. Si estuvieran en una relación, hubiera corrido a él, lo abrazaría y le reclamaría el tiempo que lo ha dejado solo. Le exigiría que compensará todo ese tiempo, que lo mimara y seguro que Steve no le negaría ese capricho. Pero no lo eran y no sabía que decir o hacer para tenerlo cerca. Cuando vio que iba a irse, fingió no poder abrir un frasco que cerró sin la menor fuerza.

  
Steve lo miró preocupado. Tony se sentía estúpido por tener que recurrir a eso porque no se veía con el derecho, aún, de exigir la atención de Steve. Por mucho que la quisiera, por mucho que la deseara. Steve se acercó dispuesto a ayudarlo, además cualquier pretexto era bueno para ver a Tony un rato más. Realmente lo había extrañado.

  
-¿Todo bien, Stark?-preguntó Steve a un lado de él.  
-No puedo abrir este estúpido frasco y yo…  
-Deja te ayudo-Steve tomó el frasco y en un segundo lo abrió, Tony le sonrió agradeciendo y sirvió un poco de crema para café del frasco.  
-Así que… tienes tiempo libre-dijo Tony fingiendo no prestar atención a la mirada perversa de Steve, que lo examinaba.  
-Aja… Unas semanas si no surge nada.  
-Unas vacaciones no me caerían mal tampoco-dijo Tony recargando sus codos en la barra de desayuno, haciendo remarcar más su trasero en ese pantalón ajustado-. Hace mucho que no estoy en mi casa en Malibú… Es tan grande para ir solo… tal vez lleve algo de compañía… Unas chicas lindas, no sé…-Tony se levantó con su café y se encaminó a cualquier lado sin realmente avanzar. Steve lo abrazó de la cintura y juraba que le estaba remarcando una gran erección en su trasero.  
-¿Estás provocándome, Stark?  
-¿Provocarlo, Capitán? ¿Por qué lo haría?  
-¿Con quién has dormido, Stark? ¿Estuviste con alguien en mi ausencia?-Tony rio y no contestó-. Tony…  
-Capitán…

  
Pero antes de decir lo que sea que diría, Steve le quitó la taza de café y lo volteo para besarlo de forma desesperada, Tony le contestó con entusiasmo. Lo abrazó del cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio y sentía la barba de Steve en su rostro. Steve lo jaló más para pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras sus manos bajaban para apretar el trasero de Tony. La intensidad fue elevándose poco a poco, Steve subió a Tony a la barra de desayunador y empezó a recostarlo pero Tony lo detuvo, se alejó del beso de Steve para mirarlo. Parecía un lobo hambriento.

  
-¿Qué haces? Nos atraparán aquí…-susurró en los labios de Steve, este parecía perdido en el deseo.  
-No me molestaría…-Tony rio de esa forma traviesa que suele provocar a Steve.  
-¿Dónde quedó el recatado Capitán que no quería ser encontrado en los baños del gimnasio?  
-Tony… yo… hace mucho…  
-¿Qué no encontraste con quién dormir en tu misión? He escuchado de casos de soldados que tienen amantes por varias partes del mundo y…

  
Steve lo miraba con pena, sintiendo que Tony lo rechazaba con cada palabra. Tony solo lo hacía por molestar pero hace tiempo no podía resistirse a esa mirada de cachorro de Steve. Guardó silencio, le sonrió de forma traviesa y Steve respondió la sonrisa, desbrochó el cuello del traje de Steve. Realmente estaba desgastado y percudido.

  
-¿Qué demonios le haces a tus trajes?-se quejó Tony mirando a Steve.  
-Son las misiones y…  
-Tendré que hacerte otro-Tony lo abrazó del cuello y pegó su cuerpo al de Steve, casi trepándose a él-. Hay que tomar las medidas exactas, de nuevo.  
-¿No lo hiciste antes?  
-Las perdí-ambos se sonrieron mientras la fricción de sus cuerpos los calentaba y el deseo apenas los dejaba respirar de forma normal-. Jarvis, ¿de camino a la habitación del Capitán hay alguien?  
-En tres minutos la agente Romanoff pasará cerca de ahí.  
-Bien, Capitán-sonrió Tony-, tendrá que usar su súper velocidad para que lleguemos a su habitación.

  
Steve sonrió complacido y aceptó la misión. Apretó contra su pecho el cuerpo de Tony y salió corriendo a su habitación, la más cercana a la cocina. Con el tiempo medido, llegaron a su puerta y como si buscara provocar a Tony, lo besó recargándolo en la puerta. Los pasos de Natasha se escuchaban a lo lejos y solo así Steve decidió entrar sin dejar de besarlo.

  
Cerró la puerta tras su entrada, Tony bajó de él, se besaron insistentes mientras Tony lo pegaba a la puerta y tomaba el dominio de la situación. Con sus manos traviesas recorría el cuerpo de Steve. Él había hecho ese traje para sus misiones. Resistente a cualquier clima extremo, resistente a las balas, sin peso y de fácil movimiento. Y claro, bastante ajustado al cuerpo del Capitán para hacerlo resaltar en sus misiones y disfrutar de la vista.

  
Obviamente con cierres en lugares importantes, en especial para ese tipo de “misiones”.

  
Tony bajó su mano a ese cierre escondido que conocía, justo en el miembro de Steve. Besaba el cuello de Steve y sonreía al notar que no llevaba ropa interior. Cuando le dio el traje, bromeo con que era importante que no llevara ropa debajo pero no creyó que Steve se lo tomara tan enserio. Tony decidió hincarse frente al Capitán y esa enorme erección.

  
-Tony…-dijo Steve apenas logrando respirar-. Debería… bañarme… ya sabes…  
-Está bien-dijo Tony, quién ya lo masturbaba-. No sabes cómo me prendes así.

  
Y de un trago, Tony metió todo el miembro de Steve a su boca. Era salado el sabor pero a Tony no le importaba, había otras ideas sucias de cómo estar con él. Sacó su miembro de su boca y luego, poco a poco, volvió a meterlo y acariciarlo con los labios. Consintiendo el glande, jalando un poco de la piel y rosando los dientes haciendo que el Capitán soltara un gemido de la garganta. Tony se excito al sentir como Steve lo jalaba, un poco, del cabello. Lo animó meter más el miembro del Capitán en su boca.

  
Entre la lengua y los dientes, Steve estaba volviéndose loco. Cuando sintió la garanta de Tony en su miembro, sus piernas temblaban. A Tony le gustaba tanto dominar esas situaciones, tocar con descaro los testículos y apretar los músculos de los muslos. Su mano masculina apretaba con fuerza y Steve se encendía con eso. De todas las posibilidades como pareja, el hijo de quién fue uno de sus mejores amigos era la menos probable, y ahí estaba, recibiendo una mamada de él.

  
Tony tenía experiencia con hombres, eso le molestaba. Y lo quería castigar por eso, es especial cuando usaba esos pantalones ajustados y se remarcaban tanto al estar hincado. Lo detuvo y lo tomó de la barbilla. Tony le sonreía mientras se limpiaba el poco líquido pre-seminal que asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Era momento de ir a la cama y Tony estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

  
Tony se levantó, lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó a la cama. Ver ese trasero contoneándose para él, provocó que Steve lo volviera a abrazar de la cintura, lo pegara a su cuerpo y empezara a acariciar, con insistencia, los glúteos de Tony mientras le mordía el cuello y Tony jadeaba echando su cabeza al hombro de Steve.

  
-Sabes… -Steve devoraba su cuello aunque escuchaba, atentamente, lo que sea que Tony le fuese a decir-. Me he portado un poquito mal…  
-¿Qué hiciste, Tony?-Steve apretó un glúteo de Tony, este jadeo deseando tanto que Steve fuera más salvaje.  
-No te lo diré.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No quiero-Steve sonrió y acercó sus manos al cinturón de Tony para desabrochar el pantalón.  
-Tendré que castigarte  
Steve se alejó para sentarse en la cama, Tony se mordió el labio inferior lleno de deseo. Le gustaba sacar el lado salvaje de Steve.

  
…

  
Tony jadeaba cuando otro golpe resonó en la habitación, Tony terminó por correrse. Estaba en las piernas de Steve, recostado mientras recibía nalgadas. No había esperado eso y tampoco sabía que eso le encendía pero sentir la mano firme de Steve en sus glúteos lo excitaba demasiado. Solo llevaba la parte de arriba de su traje. Steve lo había obligado a quitarse toda su ropa inferior.

  
Tras correrse, sintiendo dolor en sus nalgas, Steve las masajeo con calma y disfrutando la vista. Tony se levantó y recostó a Steve para montarlo. Había sido estimulante en muchos sentidos. Quería probar el miembro que golpeaba contra su costado. Obligó a Steve a prepararlo, gemía al sentir los dedos entrar, salir y estirar de manera insistente. Steve iba a alcanzar la mesita para buscar un condón pero Tony lo impidió. Hace tiempo deseaba sentir al Capitán al natural.

  
Se acomodó y levantándose un poco, fue resbalando sobre el miembro de Steve. Su cabeza la echaba hacia atrás y jadeaba, Steve apretaba sus piernas sintiendo el calor de Tony alrededor de su miembro. Cuando entró, por completo, ambos gimieron. Tony se movió lentamente mientras Steve fijaba su vista en los movimientos de Tony. Se besaron desesperados, urgidos y necesitados de más.

  
Steve tenía una pequeña obsesión con los pezones de Tony. Con la camisa medio desabrochada y estos exhibiéndose como si nada importara, Steve lamía y mordía esos suaves círculos cafés mientras con una mano acariciaba el miembro de Tony y con la otra la cintura. Tony miraba como Steve lo mordía, jadeaba excitado y soltó una risita al notar la devoción del Capitán en su labor.

  
-¿Te gustan, Capitán?-Steve cayó en cuenta que se estaba atascando en su deseo por comer los pezones de Tony, se sonrojó y se alejó saboreando sus labios. Tony rio-. No tienes que detenerte…

  
Steve lo miro a los ojos. Hace tiempo que Tony lucia diferente para él. Si, primero fue un “acostón” y coqueteos pero poco a poco Tony empezaba a ser importante. Le gustaban sus gestos adorables, sus ojos enormes que le coqueteaban, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él y esa forma de hablarle. A Steve le gustaba mimar a Tony y desde hace un tiempo era normal cumplir sus caprichos.

  
Acercó su dedo pulgar para acariciar los labios de Tony, rosaba sus dedos en esos labios dulces. El corazón de Tony se sentía extraño ante esos gestos. Ya hace tiempo no era deseo lo que los consumía sino algo más. Una emoción en su cuerpo que no podría describir. Steve se estaba volviendo especial y la cuestión de todo ello es que no le importaba. Lo quería, deseaba que así fuera. Deseaba entrar de lleno a la vida de Steve, que solo él lo viera y se volvieran algo importante.

  
Tony movió las caderas provocando que ambos gimieran pero Steve no dejó de verlo con esos ojos de amor que jamás había visto en nadie. Mucho menos dirigidos a él. Steve lo recostó, de pronto, se acomodó en las piernas de Tony y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Tony jadeaba a la par que Steve, se miraban mientras la unión entre ellos era más profunda pero tierna.

  
Entre tanteos, ambas manos jugueteaban y mientras Steve lo penetraba, las unieron sintiendo un arrebato de deseo que los hizo gemir. Se corrieron entre jadeos, cada uno mencionando el nombre del otro. En medio del orgasmo, Tony suplico por los labios de Steve. Un beso profundo y ansioso mientras se apretaban para estar más juntos.

  
Respiraron profundo mientras se sonreían. Tony empezó a jugar con los labios de Steve mientras este le sonreía. Ya sus “acostones” se volvieron en algo más íntimo, no solo el deseo.

  
-Debería bañarme-dijo Steve saliendo de Tony, este lo detuvo con sus piernas.  
-Steve…-este lo miro con cierta esperanza en los ojos, Tony dudaba-Yo… yo… hmm… quiero bañarme contigo-Steve sonrió mientras se levantaba, salía de Tony y se sentaba.   
Tony pudo notar como el semen de Steve salía de él.

  
…

  
El agua cayendo del cuerpo de Tony parecía una ilusión. El agua corriendo por su cuerpo era una fantasía. Tony le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que entrara. Steve lo hizo, lo abrazo de la cintura y lo beso. Tony fue tomado de sorpresa pero decidió seguir el beso. El beso húmedo hizo encender más el deseo de ambos. Cuando menos de dio cuenta, Tony estaba abrazando la cintura del Capitán con sus piernas mientras era penetrado una vez más. Tony vio, como una ventaja, la fuerza de Steve.

  
De hecho era curioso como Steve jamás usaba su fuerza completa con él. Sabía medirla y usarla a su favor para consentirlo. Lo trataba de la forma más considerada, no dañarlo nunca. Desde la primera vez Steve sabía que no debía ser busco con Tony. No tenía su misma fuerza y podría lastimarlo. Esa idea no le agradaba para nada. Quizá desde la primera vez Steve siempre consideró a Tony como lo más importante para él.

  
Tras correrse, se sonriendo. Se dieron un beso más profundo y terminaron de enjuagarse. Después de eso Tony se encargó, personalmente de que Steve estuviera bien rasurado, del cabello se encargarían después. El día se les pasó en esa habitación entre besos, caricias y gemidos. Steve agradecía que Tony hiciera la habitación a prueba de ruido porque si no todo mundo ya sabría sobre su relación.

  
…

  
Una caja de pizza estaba tirada en el piso junto algunas latas de cerveza. Debido a que volvían de misión, nadie estaba en casa más que Steve y Tony. Y Bruce pero él estaba encerrado con sus experimentos así que no molestaba a nadie. Aunque tenían la torre para ellos, prefirieron pasar el tiempo ahí, solos, en esa habitación. Steve fue por las pizzas y algunas cervezas para comer tras bastante tiempo teniendo sexo.

  
Ahora… pues… estaban sentados en el sillón que daba a la ventana de Steve. Tony estaba sobre él, un poco ebrio, besándolo con entusiasmo. Steve se había quejado de las calorías de esa pizza y las cervezas, Tony le dijo que conocía la mejor forma de gastarlas en unas horas. Steve estaba algo cansado tras la misión pero no le molestaba, para nada, la forma en que Tony le había dado ese recibimiento.

  
- _Señor, no quisiera interrumpir pero la señorita Potts lleva todo el día buscándolo. Le he dicho que no conozco su ubicación pero sigue insistiendo._  
-Que no te intimide, Jarvis.   
-¿Por qué te busca?-preguntó Steve curioso, seguro Tony se metió en algo otra vez.  
-Tenía una junta esta mañana. Era del consejo o algo así…  
-Tony, no deberías…  
-Esta bien, quería darte un buen recibimiento. Estuviste mucho tiempo lejos.  
-Lo siento… la misión solo salargó...-Tony sonrió mientras recibía explicaciones de Steve, lo calló besándolo.  
-¿Por qué me lo estás explicando?-Steve abrió los ojos y se sonrojo un poco, era obvio porque haría algo así.  
-Tony… yo…-los ojos de Tony se abrieron esperando algo más, su corazón latía con fuerza-. Yo… -acercaban sus labios lentamente- te… yo estoy…

- _Señor, la señorita Potts está en camino a la torre. Piensa buscarlo en todos lados._

Eso los saco de su momento, suspiraron irritados, en especial Tony. Se acomodó en el regazo de Steve pensando, este lo miraba. Le gustaba contemplar el rostro pensativo de Tony, sus ojos llenos de ideas y esa nueva de molestia cuando no lo dejaban hacer lo que quería. Significaba que Tony odiaba la idea de que lo alejaran de Steve. Este sonrió emocionado por esa idea pues también detestaba el hecho de que los separaran.

  
En especial en esos momentos.

  
-¡Ya sé!- sonrió Tony mirando a Steve, este espero su propuesta-. ¿Quieres conocer mi nueva casa en Malibú?  
-¿Nueva casa?  
-Encontré un lugar más privado y Pepper no lo conoce. Solo lo conoceras tú.

Steve sonrió aceptando la idea, Tony se subió un poco másen el regazo de Tony para robarle un beso. Saldrían en uno de su autos por una ruta que Pepper no conozca. Y tendría a Steve solo para él. Será el paraíso.

Tu sensualidad me lleva al paraíso, si tu sensualidad me lleva al paraíso

Y demuestra, que tú me haces sentir como si me hubiesen

estado bloqueado el cielo hace mucho

-Así que esta es tu nueva casa-dijo Steve mientras entraban con las maletas que hicieron de prisa.  
-Si. Me gusta más… aunque es una casa familiar pero era el tamaño que quería…  
-Cuando te cases estará bien.  
-¿Casarme?-Tony soltó una carcajada mientras se arrojaba al sillón-. ¿A esta edad? No, eso ya no es para mí.  
-Nunca sabes cuándo podría pasar-Steve se sentó a su lado-. Además, no has llegado ni a los 40, sigues teniendo tiempo.  
-¿Tú te casarías conmigo?-la pregunta dejó sin aliento a Steve, un sonrojó se asomó en su rostro y Tony sonrió. Montó su regazo para quedar de frente y sonreírle-. ¿Lo harías?  
-¿Tú querrías que yo lo hiciera?  
-¿Serías buen esposo?  
-No lo sé, nunca me he casado.  
-¿Y si probamos?-Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Finjamos que estamos cansados. Que estamos de aniversario, nuestro primer aniversario y nos tomamos unas vacaciones.

  
Steve no sabía que decir, realmente lo habían tomado con la guardia baja. Aunque si tuviera una relación con Tony ese sería el siguiente paso. Y realmente la idea no le molestaba para nada. Que Tony llevará un anillo que lo enlazaba a él, que gritaba al mundo que Steve Rogers se lo quito al mundo. Que solo eran ellos dos para siempre.

  
-¿No quieres?-Tony interrumpió sus pensamientos, Steve sonrió.  
Sin decir nada, se levantó y cargó a Tony hacia la cama. Si eran esposos y era su aniversario, no dudaría en hacerle el amor. Tony lo besó mientras iba abrazado del cuello de Steve, se sonreían y entre tropiezos, llegaron a la habitación. El ambiente se había transformado, parecía una ilusión.

  
…  
Steve dormía en su pecho, desnudo y abrazándolo con ganas. Tony le acariciaba el cabello y absorbía el olor de Steve. Tuvieron sexo de una forma diferente. Steve parecía devoto y gentil, no es que no lo fuera antes solo que esta vez lo era más. Era como si estuvieran haciendo el amor, como si sus corazones hablarán y no su deseo.

  
Acarició su espalda y lo vio completamente cansado. El regreso de la misión seguro lo había agotado pero no le importó con tal de estar juntos, de compensar ese tiempo separados. Tony se sentía afortunado y no quería que nada los interrumpiera, ni siquiera su trabajo en Industrias Stark. Pepper sabía lo que hacía, por eso la nombró su CEO. Él solo quería estar con Steve.

  
Poco a poco se quedó dormido.  
…

  
Tony tropezó una o dos veces más, Steve reía mientras los sujetaba de la cintura. Steve le había retado a bailar esa música de los 40’s pero Tony era malo para los bailes de salón. Volvieron a intentarlo pero Tony volvió a fallar. Se estaban riendo ante las posibles caídas de Tony. Steve lo sujeto con fuerza en todas ellas, a veces se miraban a los ojos ilusionados y otras hasta se robaban un beso. En uno de esos besos, Tony lo tomó del cuello y acercó sus labios al oído de Steve, a este le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna.

  
-Podríamos bailar una cosa más divertida-susurró provocando un temblor en las piernas de Steve.   
Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban en el sillón besándose y acariciando sus cuerpos. La fricción era deliciosa y la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Tony desabrochó ambos pantalones, tras unas caricias, comenzó a masturbar ambas erecciones. Lentamente moviendo sus caderas y jadeaba en la boca del otro. Besos y mordidas mientras las manos de Tony se movían con más ganas.

  
Steve no lo dejaba solo, acariciaba la erección de Tony, lo besaba con avidez, acariciaba su trasero y mordía ese cuello apetecible. Se corrieron ensuciando sus ropas, se miraron de forma deseosa, Tony se arrojó a Steve para besarlo mientras Steve lo recostaba en el sillón y metía su mano bajo la camisa de Tony.

  
…

Caminaban por la playa privada de Tony, pateaban algo de arena mientras se tomaban de la mano. Tony se soltó para caminar por el agua, salpicar a Steve, este se adentro de la misma forma y juguetearon mientras sus ropas se humedecían. En un momento del juego, Steve tomó a Tony de la cintura y lo abrazó juntándolo a su cuerpo.

  
Ambos rieron, se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un beso.

  
Steve cargó a Tony y lo tumbó en el agua más profunda. Cómo estaban abrazados, Steve también cayó. Ambos salieron recuperando el aliento, se rieron y comenzaron a juguetear más con el agua. Poco a poco se acercaron y volvieron a compartir un beso. Salado, profundo mientras se abrazaban por debajo del agua.

…  
Tony había querido pedir una pizza pero Steve prefirió hacerla. Tony estaba lleno de harina para hacer pizza mientras su creación estaba siendo puesta en el horno. Cuando Tony se limpiaba con un trapo, Steve lo capturó de la cintura y hundía su rostro en su cuello.

  
-Hueles a queso-dijo Steve, Tony rio.  
-¿Deseas comerme?  
-Algo así… 

Steve volteo a Tony y lo sentó en la barra del desayunador. Con ansias, desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón de Tony y luego sacó su miembro flácido. Empezó con suaves masajes mientras le sonreía a Tony. Empezaba a reaccionar, Steve daba besitos al glande y poco a poco fue despertándolo. Steve pasaba la lengua de un lado a otro, acariciaba los testículos y empezó a meterlo a su boca.

  
Los jadeos de Tony lo excitaron, con sus manos llenas de harina, tomó el cabello de Steve cuando esté comenzó a ser más rápido, más hambriento y todo su cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones placenteras. Ver la cabeza de Steve ir de arriba abajo le trajo ideas. Deseos de cosas que quería hacer y tal vez se arriesgaría a pedirlas cuando se corriera en la boca del gran Capitán América.

  
…

_Me haces arrodillar, me haces declarar…_   
_puedes hacer que el pecador cambie de rumbo…_   
_Abre tus puertas porque tengo ansias de ver la luz…_   
_y justo ahí es donde quiero estar…_

Tony no creía que fuera verdad pero estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías. Mientras más acariciaba menos se lo creía pero estaba pasando. Entraba y salía de Steve. Este estaba bocabajo recibiendolo con gusto. Tony besaba su espalda tras cada estocada.

  
Steve no dio peros cuando se lo propuso, de hecho estaba colaborativo como si lo deseara también. Besos en el cuello, caricias en los muslos y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba dilatando esa entrada que tanto quería poseer. De ahí el Capitán si era virgen, lo podía asegurar. Aunque siendo ya la tercera ronda, Steve ya lo estaba disfrutando.

  
Tony culminó dentro de Steve, ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido y cayeron al sillón. Tony beso la espalda de Steve y esa piel sonrojara tras el orgasmo. Al suspirar profundo podía jurar dos cosas: Steve olía delicioso tras correrse y la pizza ya se había quemado.  
…

  
Una nota en una revista rebeló sus fotos juntos en la playa. Tras una discusión donde ninguno aceptaba sus sentimientos, terminaron peleando de tal forma que Tony corrió a Steve de su casa. Todo por un gran malentendido. Ahora Tony estaba recostado en alguna de las habitaciones, molesto y no deseando saber nada de Steve.

  
Tocaron la puerta.

Steve asomó su cabeza tras el espacio que había abierto, no sabía cómo ordenar sus palabras. Suspiró y solo empezó a hablar.

  
-Ya me voy, Tony-dijo sin ganas, Tony se turbo ante la voz de Steve pero no dijo nada-. No quería que nos enojáramos y creo que estabas mal entendido mis palabras. Para nada me molestó que nos descubrieran pero tú y yo no somos nada… aún y… pensé que podría afectar tu imagen. No quería eso…-no recibió respuesta-. Nos vemos, Tony.

Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la salida.

Tony luchaba contra si mismo. Si las palabras de Steve eran ciertas entonces su pelea fue innecesaria. Tras un gruñido, salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Steve, este se detuvo en la salida cuando fue llamado pero sin voltear, fue tomado de la cintura con fuerza mientras Tony ocultaba su rostro en la ancha espalda. Permaneció así unos segundos.

  
-Tony, yo…  
-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿No te importa que sepan de nosotros?  
-No, no me importa. Si fuéramos pareja no me importaría.  
-¿No se supone que estábamos casados?  
-Lo sé… por eso deje que tú me lo hicieras a mi.

  
Tony lo soltó, Steve volteo para quedar de frente. Se miraban con cierta alegría, sus corazones palpitaban de felicidad. Un beso podría sellar ese momento o unas palabras que eran necesarias desde hace tanto tiempo. Recargaron sus frentes mientras sonreían y se tomaban de las manos.

  
-¿ _Puedo quedarme?_ -preguntó Steve mientras abrazaba la cintura de Tony este lo abrazo del cuello para pegarse más-. _¿Gastar todos mis días aquí_ en tus brazos?  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tony recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Steve.  
-Porque tú me haces sentir como si hubiese desbloqueado el paraíso  
-¿Qué?-Tony lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, Steve lo cargó para que las piernas de Tony abrazaran su cintura.   
-Eres mi paraíso, Tony.

  
Se sonrieron y lentamente se acercaron para besarse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos semana Stony Tales. Mañana habrá un nuevo OS y es la continuación de los Tsum Tsum
> 
> El OS para el siguiente domingo no lo decido: Los LEGO o los Avengers Cósmicos ¿Cual les gustaría?
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
